Lilium Bubbles
by Diamond Bee
Summary: Bagi Jaejoong, lili lebih dari sekadar bunga. Lili bisa menjadi bagian di setiap peristiwa dalam kehidupannya. Di hari ia menikah dengan kekasih hatinya, Yunho, dan sekian kali hari jadi yang menyertainya. / YunJae / BL / AU / fluffy ficlet / prekuel dari Sunflower Pie / #B


**Disclaimer: YunJae dkk** bukan milik saya.  
**Warning:** AU, BL, OC, prekuel dari **Sunflower Pie**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

* * *

**Lilium Bubbles**

* * *

.

.

Bagi Jaejoong, lili lebih dari sekadar bunga. Lili bisa menjadi bagian di setiap peristiwa dalam kehidupannya; di hari ia menikah dengan kekasih hatinya, Yunho, dan sekian kali hari jadi yang menyertainya. Begitu pula dengan hari ini, dimana ia menyiapkan sebuket _calla lily_ biru dan _lily stargazer_ merah muda, juga sebuket lagi lili putih yang sejatinya tak pernah ia rencanakan.

Satu buket istimewa merupakan sambutan bagi kelahiran anak-anaknya bersama Yunho. Buket yang lain teruntuk kepergian seseorang yang begitu berjasa bagi rumah tangganya, Jun Jihyun, _surrogate mother_—ibu pengganti yang menyewakan rahimnya demi melahirkan anak kembarnya melalui proses bayi tabung.

Bagi dirinya dan Yunho yang sesama lelaki, memiliki keturunan adalah hal yang mustahil tanpa bantuan wanita, sampai seorang janda kembang bersedia mengandung benih mereka. Dan karenanya, kini ia dan Yunho dianugerahi sepasang bayi kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan.

Memang risiko ini sudah mereka pertimbangkan dari awal kesepakatan, dan Jihyun tak mempermasalahkannya dengan melanjutkan proses kehamilannya. Dan dengan melihat senyum di wajah Jihyun yang mendingin, Jaejoong merasa bahwa wanita itu telah menemukan kebahagiannya yang lain kendati tak dapat mendampingi anak-anak yang dilahirkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang menentukan desain bagi kamar bayi mereka. Dinding bercat kuning lembut, interior yang identik dengan warna pastel, juga sepasang boks putih berseprai biru muda dan merah jambu.

Di sisi dinding yang lengang, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk memberikan _wallpaper_ menyerupai pohon dimana pada setiap batangnya ia gantungkan rak kecil tempatnya meletakkan sepasang boneka harimau dan singa, selain perlengkapan si kecil, juga potret-potret penuh kenangan yang ditempelkan di ranting yang lebih ramping. Sementara di bawah pohon berwarna cerah itu, ada gambar sepasang gajah imut yang senada seprai—biru pucat dan _pink_. Di bagian langit-langit, Jaejoong menambahkan lampu-lampu kecil yang menyerupai bintang bersinar ketika kamar dalam keadaan gelap. Mereka berharap putra-putrinya mendapatkan kenyamanan ekstra saat menempati kamar tersebut.

Dan mereka mendapati bahwa hari-hari yang dilalui menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Pun mereka menikmati setiap waktu yang dihabiskan bersama si kembar, tanpa ingin melewatkan perhatian dari tumbuh kembang keduanya. Bahkan di saat si kecil baru bisa menangis, minum, dan buang air pun, mereka sudah membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya ketika mereka mendampingi keduanya ke sekolah.

"Yunho _ya_, pasti aku yang akan dipanggil _appa_ pertama kali oleh mereka nanti."

Yunho yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuannya tampak tak setuju. Seharusnya ia yang berucap demikian.

"Aku berani bertaruh, mereka akan memanggilmu _umma_ saat mereka bicara untuk pertama kalinya," balas Yunho mantap.

"_Mwo_?!" Kalau saja tidak sedang menggendong, pasti Jaejoong tak akan segan menendang pria bermata sipit itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghadiahi Yunho delikan, sementara lengannya mengayun bayi laki-lakinya dengan lembut lantaran sebelumnya terusik suara kerasnya. Ia mendengus kala Yunho hanya terkekeh geli mendapati tatapan nyalang mata bulatnya.

"Yoonjae, jangan dengarkan Yunho _appa_ _ne_," ucap Jaejoong sembari menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada pipi gembil bayinya, sebelum menghampiri Yunho untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada bayinya yang lain, "Jaeyoon juga—_appa_ kalian yang satu ini bahkan jauuuh lebih tampan dari Yunho _appa_—"

"_Ani_, _ani_, _umma neomu yeppeo_~" sahut Yunho dengan suara diimut-imutkan menyerupai bayi, kemudian tergelak pelan karena tak ingin membangunkan si kembar.

"_Aish_, _jinjja_!" Jaejoong memekik dalam bisikan seraya menidurkan Yoonjae di boks. Namun kekesalannya sontak mereda manakala Yunho merengkuhnya gemas setelah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Jaeyoon.

"Lili, yang begitu kau favoritkan itu … adalah bunga kelahiran Mei—bulan dimana buah hati kita lahir…." Yunho masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, dan semakin menyamankan diri dengan menumpukan dagunya di pundak pasangannya yang beraroma _vanilla_ tersebut.

"Itu artinya Yoonjae dan Jaeyoon memang anak-anakku," ujar Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Putra-putri kita," ralat Yunho.

Jaejoong terkikik, "Kau bahagia?"

"Perlukah kau tanyakan?"

Jaejoong mengulum senyum. Kini ia merasa begitu lengkap. Sejatinya ia bahagia asalkan bersama Yunho, namun dengan hadirnya Yoonjae dan Jaeyoon kegembiraannya menjadi berlipat. Dan ia berharap dapat terus merasakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga kelahiran Februari—bulan kelahiran kita?" Jaejoong memecah kesunyian yang sempat merajai.

"Iris?"

"Hm, pelangi?"

"_Nee_…."

"Penghubung bumi dan surga," gumam Jaejoong setengah mengawur.

"Dan kau juga bisa mendatanginya lagi—surga dunia."

"E-eh? T-tunggu!" Jaejoong kaget lantaran Yunho dengan tiba-tiba memanggulnya di bahu, "A-apa hubungannya?!"

"Jangan berlagak polos."

"Astagaaa…." Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

* * *

**END  
OC: **Jung Yoonjae – Jaeyoon**  
Thanks for reading**


End file.
